The Unknown Soldier
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Un songfic de mi grupo favorito The Doors inspirado en Jim Morrison.


.

.

.

.

**THE UNKNOWN SOLDIER**

_By. Hilary Kryss Yagami_

-X-

.

.

Wait until the war is over (Espera hasta que la guerra acabe)

And we´re both a little older (Y ambos seamos más viejos)

The Unknown Soldier (El Soldado Desconocido)

Estaban en los momentos más difíciles de la guerra, la comida escaseaba, los tiroteos y muchos de sus compañeros muertos en combates, él y unos cien del batallón eran los últimos que quedaban, el cielo se cubría de oscuridad total, los rayos del sol no se filtraban y con ellos acompañados de miedo y olor a muerte y todo por una lucha sin sentido, fue llamado a combatir por su país, dejando a su mujer en casa, esperando su llegada, el último beso se fue como un suspiro, era lo único por lo que valía la pena luchar. Caminando sin sentido en los campos minados, y huyendo del enemigo por ser los últimos que quedaban, con el pasar de los días el grupo se redujo mucho mas al grado que quedaban solo unos cinco.

Breakfast where the news is read (Desayunos donde las noticias son leídas)

Televisión children´s fed (Niños alimentados de televisión)

Unborn living, living dead (Nonatos viviendo, viviendo muertos)

En una huida desesperada, el soldado desconocido se sacrifico para que el resto de sus compañeros escaparan, como un héroe de guerra sin ser conocido por el mundo, fue capturado y golpeado hasta desangrar para dar la ubicación de sus hombres, pero sus labios se sellaron con una frialdad tétrica, sabiendo su destino, lo único que recordaba era su mujer. Le hubiera gustado haber tenido hijos, verlos crecer, su ultima petición fue un cigarrillo con cocaína para alivianar su dolor, en el momento en el que observo el cielo, era más oscuro que de costumbre, en cada inhalada se iba su pesar, la sonrisa de su mujer era su mejor regalo.

Bullet strikes the helmet´s head (La bala golpea la superficie del casco)

And it´s all over (Y todo ha terminado)

For the Unknown Soldier (Para el soldado desconocido)

And it´s all over (Todo ha terminado)

For the Unknown Soldier (Para el soldado desconocido)

Hut (Uno)

Hut (Dos)

Hut ho hee up (Tres, cuatro)

Comp´nee (¡compañía!)

Halt (¡Alto!)

Preeee-zent! (¡Presenten!)

Arms! (¡Armas!)

Como todo guerrero con la frente en alto se coloco enfrente de sus verdugos, un coronel de nombre Tala Ivanov seria el verdugo, apunto con su fusil directo a la cabeza, otro soldado de nombre Bryan y otro de nombre Spencer seria los testigo de la ejecución, una sonrisa sincera, un último rayo del sol, un tiro directamente en la cabeza y todo se oscureció para el soldado desconocido.

Make a grave for the Unknown Soldier (Haz una tumba para El Soldado Desconocido)

Nestled in your shoulder (Acurrucado en el hueco de tu hombro)

The Unknown Soldier (El Soldado Desconocido)

Su cuerpo fue sepultado como un guerrero pero sin nombre el cual como lapida obtuvo la cruz de combate, sin epitafio, su honor puesto en sus botas de combate, su fusil y su casco de guerra. Sus compañeros solo encontraron sus placas de soldado. En un sobre y con un mensajero, la noticia fue enviada a su mujer que se hundió en un mar de llanto, su marido no volvería, cayó bajo los efectos nocivos de las drogas, y la oscuridad su compañera en su dolor.

Breakfast where the news is read (Desayunos donde las noticias son leídas)

Televisión Children´s fed (Niños alimentados de televisión)

Unborn living, living dead (Nonatos viviendo, viviendo muertos)

Tres años después bajo la influencia de la heroína, Hilary Tachibana se encontraba recostada en la cama, en la que muchas veces compartieron momentos de pasión, el espíritu del Soldado Desconocido apareció frente a ella, su marido Kai Hiwatari, regreso por ella, extendió su mano, y cuando la toco sintió que parte de su dolor se iba y con ello su espíritu, el examen forense revelo sobredosis de heroína.

Bullet strikes the helmer´s head (La bala golpea la superficie del casco)

And it´s all over (Y todo ha terminado)

The war is over (La guerra ha acabado)

The war is over (La guerra ha acabado)

The war is over (La guerra ha acabado)

The war is over (La guerra ha acabado)

Un año después de haberse reunido en el inframundo, la guerra ha terminado, ninguno de los dos observo el fin de esta, lo único que valió la pena es que ambos estarán juntos por toda la eternidad, Hilary Tachibana y Kai Hiwatari el soldado desconocido descanzan en paz en una relación cósmica.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Primero que nada ya llevaba días con querer escribir algo asi, esta canción es una de mis favoritas The Doors, quise poner a Tala como su ejecutor debido a la amistad que ambos tienen durante el anime, aunque en este fic no este relacionada, le hice énfasis en la guerra de Vietnam ya que Jim Morrison murió cuatro años antes de que acabara la guerra y a Hilary porque Pamela Courson murió un año antes de que finalizara por una sobre dosis de heroína, la idea de este fic se me ocurrio bajo el efecto de la nicotina, la idea de la relación cósmica fue descrita por Ray Manzarek cuando murió Pamela Courson ya que ambos pertenecen al club de los 27 y como dijo el su relación fue cósmica<em>

_No quise poner este fic como un KaixHil porque más que todo hablo sobre Kai ya que es el personaje principal de esta tragedia._


End file.
